Teen Titans: The Movie
by TheContact
Summary: A newcomer to Gotham brings good fortune to Raven. But a dead evil arises. All Reviews Are Accepted! Update: The story was buried, so I decided to do two scenes a day.
1. Music Availability

Availablity Of The Teen Titans the movie Soundtrack:  
  
I understand that some of you do not have these songs. I'm sorry, but I can't send you the music. Don't steal, just buy the music. I don't wanna get into any trouble with the man, man, so just borrow from friends or buy it, or you can just illegaly download it, which is a stupid idea. 


	2. Precursor

PRECURSOR THIS IS THE STORY IN BETWEEN AFTERSHOCK AND TEEN TITANS: THE MOVIE.  
  
(Deep in the cave containing the stone body of Terra, a distant rock-crunching banging is heard. The screen pans past Terra's body to a wall. With several bangs, and cracks are created on the wall. Finally, with a large bang, the wall blows open and a man stumbles out onto the floor. He is breathing deeply, exhausted by the constant slamming into the wall. He stands and starts toward the statue. He comes into the light, and there is a long scar from, in his point of view, a scar running on the left side of the top of the bridge of his nose to the bottom of his left cheek. It is Slade. This is recognizable by the suit he is wearing, slightly charred, yet the mask is missing. He looks at his former apprentice with hatred and disgust. He speaks.)  
  
Slade: Two apprentices gone. One who chose to remain pathetic and one who chose death. Terra, you failed me.  
  
(With one swift swipe, he karate-chops Terra's head off.)  
  
Slade: Now, you will never be able to live to change that. I am done with apprentices. They have all failed me. I will make them pay, even if it kills me.  
  
SCENE TRANSITION TO TITAN'S TOWER Robin: Hey, guys...  
  
BB: What's up?  
  
Robin: There's movement inside Terra's cave. And I'm not getting a read of Terra's signature.  
  
Cyborg: Let's check it out.  
  
SCENE TRANSITION TO TERRA'S CAVE (They enter the cave with Cyborg's light on. They approach what's left of Terra)  
Robin: No...  
  
BB: Terra, what... (He breaks down stumbling to the floor, weeping.)  
  
Robin: Look... look over on that wall.  
  
(Scrawled on the wall is a chalk-written cryptic message, "I'm not done with you," signed with an "S.")  
  
Robin: Slade. He can't be still alive! We all saw it.  
  
BB: Well, we don't know anyone else cruel enough to do this. 


	3. Scene 1: Introduction

Attention: This cartoon series is done in script style.  
  
Scene 1: Night- Ext. Highway (A black Pontiac GTO convertible with a large tower engine blower intake is seen driving alone on the highway. A large pentagram in a circle is professionally painted on the trunk of the vehicle, with the top point of the star pointed toward the hood. The '80s rock group Megadeth's song Peace Sells is playing in the background. For your assistance, I will put the lyrics here. You can find the song in the game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, or if you ask your parents.)  
  
Whaddaya mean I don't believe in God?  
I talk to him every day.  
Whaddaya mean I don't support your sister?  
I go to court when I have to.  
Whaddaya mean I can't get to work on time?  
Got nothing better to do.  
Whaddaya mean I can't pay my bills?  
Whaddaya think I'm broke?  
Huh?!?  
  
Chorus:  
If there was a new way,  
I'd be the first in line.  
It'd better work this time.  
  
(Note: At this point a puff of exhaust smoke is used as a transition to a fight scene between the Teen Titans and a large goo-like monster. I will have actions next to the lyrics which show what happens.)  
  
Whaddaya mean I hurt your feelings? (Starfire is hit in mid-air by a big ball of goo, hits a wall)  
I didn't now you had any feelings. (Robin throws 3 bombs, they hit the monster)  
Whaddaya mean I ain't kind? (Monster shakes it off, and hits Robin)  
Just not your kind (Cyborg blasts the monster)  
Whaddaya mean I can't be the president (Cyborg is hit, swooshy lines on the background as Cyborg slams into Beast Boy)  
Of the United States of America? (Raven levitates a car, throws it at the monster)  
Tell me something (It hits the car back to her, and she is hit)  
It's still 'we the people', right? (When the words "we the people" are said, a young man jumps from the GTO, which has stopped at the fight scene, and catches Raven.)  
  
Chorus:  
If there was a new way, (The young 15-year-old man is wearing a backwards blue cap, a light blue long sleeve shirt under an open dark blue button down shirt, blue baggy denim pants, blue shoes, and two pendants, a yin-yang, and a pentagram in a circle. He puts her down.) I'd be the first in line.  
It'd better work this time.  
  
The blue guy: Flame sword!  
(The lower right point on his pentagram pendant lights up bright red. Shift to the trunk of the GTO, where the same thing happens to the pentagram on the trunk. Shift to the tower of the engine. The blowers open and flames shoot out of the openings. Front view of the blue guy. The flames shoot over his head, and at about half way, Bullet time begins as he reaches up and pulls what looks like a katana of fire from the flames. Regular Time)  
  
Final Chorus: Can you put a price on peace?  
(Fast paced drum and guitar music in background starts, the blue guy starts to slice and attack the goo monster)  
Peeeeeeeaaace! (Left to right slash)  
Peeace Seeeeells! Peeeeeeeaaace!  
Peeace Seeeeells!!!! (Top right to bottom left slash)  
Peace sells, but who's buying? (Spin to backwards stab (his back is facing toward the monster, he thrusts the sword behind himself starting from in front and on the right)  
Peace sells, but who's buying?  
Peace sells, but who's buying? (X slash (two slashes to make an x)  
Peace sells, but who's buying! (Direct center stab, the monster sort of disintegrates and explodes at the same time.)  
  
The Blue Guy: Ah... haven't done that in a while. So liberating.  
(All of the Titans start to shake off the violent attacks)  
  
Raven: Ohh...  
  
Robin: What happened? Where did the...?  
  
The Blue guy: ? Oh, I'm the one who destroyed the monster thing. And I didn't introduce myself. My name is Jonas Toban, but my friends call me the Blue Streak, or Blue. I'm new here.  
  
(Jonas walks over to Raven and extends a hand to help her up. She takes it and gets up, but a quick glance and their eyes lock. Background heartbeat noise, pan shot across Jonas's and Raven's face. Side profile. Beast Boy pops up at an angle.)  
  
BB: Wow, man! You really whooped that goo-thing's butt!  
  
Jonas: Thanks. (Lets go of Raven's hand, Raven smiles a bit and blushes)  
  
Robin: Whoa, is that your car?  
  
Jonas: Yeah it's a '69 Pontiac GTO convertible. I did almost everything you see in it. It was a manual trans, but I made it 6-speed semi-auto trans, a 572 Chevy big-block, Edelbrock manifolds and carb, MSD ignition, Brembo brakes, Year-one suspension, all kinds of things.  
  
Cyborg: But what's that on the trunk? (Points to the pentagram)  
  
Jonas: That's a pentagram. I have a pendant of one, too. (Holds it up.)  
  
BB: What for?  
  
Jonas: It's the source of my power. See, ... (points to the top) this point represents spirit,... (points to middle left) air,... (points to middle right) water,... (points to lower left) earth,... (points to lower right) and fire.  
  
Raven: The elements.  
  
Jonas: Yeah, I learned about them, the meanings, the differences of the different versions, everything. And I've learned to master the power each has.  
  
Starfire: But what is the other symbol?  
  
Jonas: (Holds up the yin-yang pendant) The yin-yang is a symbol that represents the balance of good and bad. For every good there must be a bad.  
  
Raven: (in her thoughts, blush) ! What's wrong with me...  
  
Jonas: Well, I need to get going. I have to find a place to stay for the night. Nice to meet you guys.  
  
Raven: (thoughts) Oh, no, he can't leave! (speaking) Why don't you stay with us for the night?  
  
(Everyone except Jonas O.O)  
  
Jonas: You guys don't mind?  
  
Robin: Uh, no, of course...  
  
Beast Boy: Sure, uh...  
  
Cyborg: Why not...  
  
Starfire: Certainly... uh...  
  
Jonas: Thanks, you guys. It's better than sleeping in my car under an underpass. I'll drive. There should be enough room for all of you. (Opens driver side door)  
(Front view of GTO. He sits in the driver seat, looks to the left and sees Raven in the seat next to him.)  
  
Jonas: AH!! Oh, hey. You scared me for a second. sigh of relief  
  
Raven: Yeah...heh...that was interesting what you said. What else do you know?  
  
Jonas: Ha ha ha...eh...a lot.  
  
(Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg manage to fit in the backseat.)  
  
Jonas: Everyone comfy? (Starts car) Hold on!!!  
  
(Peels out) 


	4. Scene 2: Questions

Scene 2: Night- Ext. Titan's Tower (Jonas and Raven walk in front. The rest follow.)  
  
Beast boy: Is it me or is Raven acting strange? (All look at Raven and Jonas, camera pans to them)  
  
Raven: (to Jonas) If you want, you can stay in my room.  
  
Jonas: You know you're really nice, Raven.  
  
Raven: Thanks.  
  
Cyborg: (camera pans back to group) Yeah.  
  
Starfire: I believe that maybe Raven could be in love?  
  
Robin: You think so? It does look like it, doesn't it?  
  
Raven: (to Jonas) Your powers are connected to your car?  
  
Jonas: Sure... (voices become indistinct as they walk into the tower)  
  
Night- Int. Raven's room  
  
(The door opens. Raven and Jonas walk into the room, carrying a sleeping bag, a duffel bag, and a backpack.)  
  
Jonas: I like your gym. It's got everything.  
  
Raven: Cyborg and Robin decided on how to design it.  
  
Jonas: Well, do you use it?  
  
Raven: It's quiet in there early in the morning.  
  
Jonas: No, do you use the equipment?  
  
Raven: u.u; Not really...  
  
Jonas: You should.  
  
Raven: Why?  
  
Jonas: sigh Body, mind and spirit, Raven. When they are one, you are stronger. And for them to be one, they have to be relatively similar in strength.  
  
Raven: Well...  
  
Jonas: What are you doing tomorrow?  
  
Raven: O.O Nothing really.  
  
Jonas: Good. You need training.  
  
Raven: O./O (thinking to self) If he wasn't such a nice guy, I would... 


	5. Scene 3: Training Begins

Scene 3: Dawn- Int. Raven's room (Close-up of Raven asleep in bed. 2 or 3 seconds go by, then airhorn is heard blaring.)  
  
Jonas: WAKY-WAKY!!! Time to wake up! (Airhorn again)  
  
Raven: AHH!!! (looks at clock) It's 3 am... can't we do this later?  
  
Jonas: Heck no! When my masters taught me, they trained me in on month weeks, only with two meals and 4 hours of sleep a day. I've been up for 2 hours waiting to wake you up. I'm going easy on you! Two months, all three meals, and 6 hours of sleep!  
  
Raven: How do you know I'm going to agree with that?  
  
Jonas: Simple. You didn't oppose it last night.  
  
Raven: Uhm...  
  
Jonas: Thought so. Get dressed. We got work to do. The first and second day of every week will be the only times you can meditate. Except this week. Since you had yesterday to meditate, you should be good with out it.  
  
Raven: How would you know?  
  
Jonas: I used to meditate every morning, too. You still get the same effect if you meditate only two days out of the week.  
  
Raven: What about breakfast?  
  
(Jonas points at a cereal bar and AMP energy drink sitting on the left nightstand.)  
  
Day- Int. Gym (Raven is laying on bench press underneath a bar holding two 10lb weights.)  
  
Jonas: We'll start small. 5 presses, starting... NOW! (Clicks stopwatch)  
  
(Raven bench presses the 20lbs fairly easily.)  
  
Jonas: 15.03 seconds. Good.  
  
(Puts two 10lbs on each. It now weighs 40lbs.)  
  
Jonas: 5 more. Go!  
  
(Raven strains more but completes the task.)  
  
Jonas: OK, 30.47. Good...  
  
(Puts two more 10lbs on each. It now weighs 60lbs.)  
  
Jonas: 5, and go.  
  
(Raven lifts the 60 pounds 5 times. Starts to sweat.)  
  
Jonas: 47.89. Remaining constant...  
  
(Puts two more 10lbs on each. It now weighs 80lbs.)  
  
Jonas: Lift for 5. Go.  
  
(Raven starts to lift. o /o)  
  
Jonas: Come on...  
  
(Raven starts to falter, but finishes)  
  
Jonas: Good. 1:08.23.  
  
Day- Ext. Tower (Jonas and Raven are sprinting around the island.)  
  
Jonas: Come on!! Only 12 more laps and we're halfway done!  
  
Raven: o.o;;;  
  
Int. Gym's Fighting Ring (Jonas and Raven are standing in front of a punching bag.)  
  
Jonas: Go ahead, punch!  
  
Raven: But...  
  
Jonas: Just punch it. Imagine it's something that upsets you.  
  
(Raven thinks for a second, then proceeds to punch the bag furiously.)  
  
Jonas: Good, what did you imagine?  
  
Raven: You after that fantastic run around the island.  
  
Jonas: .;  
  
Night- Int. Living room (Everyone is sitting at the TV, watching a car chase movie. Jonas and Raven walk into the room.)  
  
Cyborg: So, Raven, how was training?  
  
(Raven falls head over heels onto the couch, feet in the air.)  
  
BB: Whoa, what'd you do to her?  
  
Jonas: Well, she lifted weights, jogged, punched the bag, sand bag carrying, swimming, pull-ups, push-ups, sit-ups, stood on her hands and balanced 50lb sandbags on her feet. The usual.  
  
(All O.O;;;)  
  
Jonas: The first day is usually the hardest.  
  
(All still O.O;;;, Cyborg's arm pops out of his socket as if it fell loose like a GI Joe action figure.)  
  
Jonas: Raven, I suggest you get to bed. Tomorrow is a very important day.  
  
(Raven is already asleep.)  
  
Jonas: .; I guess maybe I was a little too rough the first day. I'll ease up on her. OK, Raven, up to bed.  
  
(Jonas picks up Raven and carries her to bed.) 


	6. Scene 4: Clothes, and a Test

Scene 4: Day 2, Day- Int. Raven's room (Sunlight sprawls across the room, reaches Raven's face. She stirs.)  
  
Raven: Hmm?  
  
(Jonas is not in the room.)  
  
Raven: OK...  
  
(Tries to get up, but falls down tired.)  
  
Jonas: No, no, no... don't try to get up.  
  
(Jonas walks in with a bed tray with pancakes, eggs, bacon and tea.)  
  
Raven: ?  
  
Jonas: After yesterday, you need a break. I didn't realize how hard I was working you until you literally fell asleep on the couch. So, I got you breakfast, we can meditate, and then I've got a surprise for you.  
  
Raven: Well, you didn't have to do this.  
  
Jonas: Yin-yang, Raven. For every good there must be a bad, and for every bad there must be a good. One bad day, one good day. Eat up. smiles  
  
(Raven smiles back)  
  
Day- Int. Tower's Garage (Jonas and Raven wave back at the rest of the titans.)  
  
Raven: We'll be back!  
  
(They speed off.)  
  
Starfire: Have a wonderful time!  
  
Day- Ext. City Streets (The GTO passes by three or four taxis and turns to the left. They park in front of a clothes store called DRAGOON.)  
  
Jonas: Here we are.  
  
Raven: (Looks at the sign) A new wardrobe?  
  
Jonas: New looks bring good chi...  
  
(Both exit vehicle and enter the front door)  
  
Clerk: lisp Oh, customers! Welcome to DRAGOON! Can I help you two?  
  
Jonas: We're here for a new look for her.  
  
Clerk: We can do that! Come this way.. uh, what's your name?  
  
Raven: Raven.  
  
Clerk: And your name is?  
  
Jonas: Jonas.  
  
Clerk: Come, come, come, both of you.  
  
(Clerk starts shifting through the racks of hanging clothes, picking some out as he goes.)  
  
Clerk: OK, how about this?  
  
(Bluish-purple halter-tank, bluish-purple skin-tight pants, half-fingered BMX gloves, small black boots)  
  
Raven: Actually, that is pretty nice. Will my belt go on easily?  
  
Clerk: Oh, it should.  
  
Jonas: So?  
  
Raven: Yeah. I like that. Can I wear it out?  
  
Clerk: If you wear it out now, it'll be too tired to wear out tomorrow! laughs  
  
(All laugh)  
  
Clerk: No, I'm joking. Go ahead, the changing rooms are over there.  
  
(Raven enters the dressing room, changes, and then exits wearing the clothes.)  
  
Clerk: Oh, you look fan-TASTIC! Oh, so cute!  
  
Jonas: Turn around! You look great.  
  
Raven: (Turns around) Thanks.  
  
Day- Ext. DRAGOON  
  
Raven: Thanks for the look.  
  
Jonas: No problem. So, what do you want to do now?  
  
(As Jonas says this, Raven spots a pocket-picker snatch a woman's purse away.)  
  
Woman: No!  
  
Raven: I got it!  
  
Jonas: ?  
  
(Raven, ON FOOT, gives chase to the criminal. The criminal runs into an alley, looks back and sees Raven giving chase to him. He knocks over a trash can. She leaps over the trash can and continues to chase the man. She pushes harder and finds an extra burst of speed, which is enough to catch her up to the man. He notices this. She spear-tackles the criminal onto the ground. They both get up immediately and she high-kicks him in the chest. He recoils and begins to wildly swing at her. She is too fast for him, and with three well-placed jabs to the face, drops him to the ground.)  
  
Jonas: (clapping) Good job, good job.  
  
Raven: Thanks.  
  
Jonas: Training is going very well.  
  
Raven: ?  
  
(She looks down to where the criminal lay. HE WAS GONE.)  
  
Raven: Huh?  
  
Jonas: Look.  
  
(He moves his over shirt to his right to reveal his pentagram pendant. The mind and earth points are glowing.)  
  
Jonas: Living rock!  
  
(The criminal grows out of the ground, made of rock.)  
  
Raven: So, you staged this?  
  
Jonas: Not entirely.  
  
(The rock-criminal collapses as the woman is running up the alley toward the two.)  
  
Jonas: (To Raven) Act cool. (To woman) Sorry we couldn't catch the guy, but we got your purse back.  
  
Raven: Uh, yeah, just slipped out of out fingers.  
  
Jonas: So here you go. (Hands woman the purse)  
  
Woman: Oh thank you so much! I must pay you back!  
  
Jonas: No, ma'am, that won't be necessary.  
  
Woman: Are you sure?  
  
Raven: Don't worry about it.  
  
(The two walk to the car and enter.) 


	7. Scene 5: Slade's Plan

Scene 5: Night- Int. GTO  
  
Jonas: That was fantastic. You handled the situation just as I wanted you to do. Without your powers.  
  
Raven: But why did you steal just to train me?  
  
Jonas: Listen, it's like I was telling you the night before. The yin must balance the yang. If someone is a goody-two-shoes for too long, the good suppresses the bad. It's like a water balloon. If you push down on it too long, it will explode. If you're good for too long, the bad will come out full force. That's why you have to do something bad once in a while, or else it's harder to go back to being good when it comes out.  
  
Raven: I see, so you took her purse to help someone else, and it still balances out.  
  
Jonas: Exactly.  
  
(Car accelerates forward, under camera view, speeds off.)  
  
(Screen fades to black; gear-churning is heard in background as Slade's face is slowly revealed from the shadows. A camera the size and shape of a fly is following the two in the car. He is observing the images and listening in on the conversation between Jonas and Raven.)  
  
Slade: Hmm... this new one is a danger to my plan. I have to get him away from the titans, especially Raven.  
  
(Then Slade hears him talking about the yin-yang and how the good suppresses the bad.)  
  
Slade: Hmm?  
  
(Jonas then starts up on having to do bad to balance both.)  
  
Slade: Hello? Well, what a sudden turn of events.  
  
(The song "Nobody (Likes The Records That I Play") by DJ Tocadisco, the D&K remix begins to play in the background. He begins to type on the computer rapidly, shifting images of earlier events into doctored images of Jonas committing heinous crimes, including snatching the purse from the woman earlier that day. He then begins to hack into the archives of distant news websites, creating stories about how Jonas robbed houses, committed kidnappings, assassinated people, etc. Fade to black, music fades.) 


	8. Scene 6: The Emotion Cube

Scene 6: Day 14, Afternoon- Ext. Tower (Raven and Jonas are seen running on beach. Voice over monologue is heard.)  
  
Narrator: On day three, Jonas and Raven resumed their training. To be fair, Raven was allowed to meditate at night after dinner, while Jonas continued his stringent training for her. Upon there return Raven began to understand his reasoning for such a strict schedule, and she, along with the other members of the titans, began to accept him as one of their own.  
  
Night- Int. Raven's room (Raven is meditating in the middle of her room. Jonas walks in, carrying a black box with a pentagram on the top. He places the box in the center of the room in front of Raven, top point towards her. Raven stops and looks at Jonas.)  
  
Raven: What's that?  
  
Jonas: It's a part of training. It's an emotion box. When used, it's a window to your mind and soul. It presents your current and strongest emotion or emotions into a song and a light show.  
  
Raven: How does it work?  
  
Jonas: Simple. You put your hand on it.  
  
(Jonas puts each of his fingers on his right hand onto a point on the pentagram.)  
  
Jonas: Then you concentrate, and...  
  
(Waiting for You- Thick D. Vocal Remix by Seal plays. Imagine a vortex of light with hundreds of small shiny crystal-like lights floating in it, color is light blue.)  
  
Jonas: Now it's your turn. (Turns the cube)  
  
(Raven puts her fingers on each of the points. Adagio for Strings by Tiesto plays. Same light effect, except the color is bright red.)  
  
Jonas: Do you know what the strongest emotion is, Raven?  
  
Raven: They're all the same...  
  
Jonas: No...(Leans over and kisses her) ...love is.  
  
(A single tear rolls down her face. They hug. Screen fades to black.) 


	9. Scene 7: The Dream

Scene 7: Night- Int. Raven's room (Scene transition from black screen is flash of light and roll of thunder. It is now raining outside and Jonas is troubled by a nightmare. Background music is Boiler Humate Remix by P.O.B. The scene transitions with next flash of lightning into dream sequence. Music continues to play into dream sequence.)  
  
He finds himself at the beginning of the alleyway from earlier. A black bird, looks like a crow, lands on his shoulder. He seems to be pleased with the bird's presence, even though the talons dig deep into his shoulder. He looks behind him and sees a man writing something on a paper, then giving the paper to a group of people, then runs past Jonas, motioning him to follow him into the alley. Jonas follows into the alley. He catches up to the man, and looks over his shoulder to see the group chasing him. The crow clings to the shoulder even though Jonas is running incredibly fast. He turns back to see the man. The man is carrying a black paper bag. He starts to pull something out of the bag. Jonas wakes up before it is revealed.  
  
Jonas: Ah! Ohh... (Lays back down) 


	10. Scene 8: Recognition, Incorrect

Scene 8: Day 15, Day- Int. Gym.  
(Raven is punching a bag in the gym. Jonas is coaching her. Her muscles are starting to become more noticeable.)  
  
Int. Robin's room (Robin is looking on the internet. An emergency police pop-up flashes onto the screen.)  
  
Robin: ?  
  
(He clicks onto the pop-up to see mug shots of Jonas, crime scene evidence, a 4-page rap sheet of the crimes he has "committed." Then, a list of possible contacts appears on the screen, including Slade. The bottom says to be on the look out for this "criminal" and that he may be armed and dangerous.)  
  
Robin: I can't believe it. He lied to us... (Gets up and runs out of his room. Background music fades in, music is The Sleeper by Quietman.)  
  
Int. Gym Jonas: Wow. You're really turning out to be a good fighter. Next, we'll...  
  
(Robin and the rest of the team running in interrupt him.)  
  
Raven: ?  
  
Robin: Raven! Get away from him!  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Jonas: What the…?  
  
Robin: He's been working with Slade the whole time!!!  
  
Jonas: Who the heck…?  
  
Raven: How could you know?  
  
Robin: There's a whole bunch of evidence and a stack of arrest warrants saying you committed hundreds of crimes and work for Slade!  
  
Jonas: No! I wouldn't!  
  
Cyborg: We've heard that before! (Fires on him)  
  
(Jonas dodges and begins to run out of the gym.)  
  
Robin: Titans, go!  
  
(Jonas runs out of the gym and into Raven's room. He grabs his duffel bag and jumps out of the closed window, and swings into the closed window downstairs. He runs to the elevator and jumps in. He presses the basement/parking lot level button. He runs out of the elevator, past the T-car (Cyborg's car) into his GTO. He throws the duffel bag in and drives into the tunnel that leads under the water and into the city.)  
  
Robin: (Watching the car exit the tunnel off into the city) He got away.  
  
Raven: I... I… I… don't understand…  
  
Robin: He worked for Slade. I read it in a report from the police.  
  
Raven: How… I can't believe,…  
  
BB: It was there in the report. We all saw it.  
  
Starfire: Yes. As much as I dislike admitting it, it seems that…  
  
Raven: No… I understand… 


	11. Scene 9: Meeting Slade

Scene 9: Night- Ext. City Streets (Jonas has not stopped driving since he left the tunnel. He decides to stop near an old warehouse for the night.)  
  
Jonas: Who... what... What did he mean? I couldn't have done those things. And who is Slade?  
  
Slade: I am.  
  
(Slade is standing behind Jonas's car.)  
  
Slade: I heard your dilemma. Your friends hate you now.  
  
Jonas: But, you're a bad guy, aren't you?  
  
Slade: A simple misinterpretation. I am a rival in justice.  
  
Jonas: That makes no sense.  
  
Slade: Because they hated you from the beginning. You saved them and they're jealous that you did so. They made up those things to make you look like the bad guy, so that they could arrest you for no reason.  
  
Jonas: But why?  
  
Slade: Why? Here's a better question. Why would you listen to me?  
  
Jonas: What?  
  
(One of Slade's robot minions comes from behind and clocks him in the head.)  
  
Slade: Humph. Well, then, Jonas. We'll have some fun, won't we? 


	12. Scene 10: Raven's Redemption

Scene 10: Night- Int. Raven's Room (Fallen Gabriel & Dresden Anti-gravity Mix is playing in background. Raven, teary-eyed, quickly packs several things into her backpack. Among them, Jonas's black cube. She grabs her mirror, and before packing it, looks into it.)  
  
Raven: ?  
  
(The Mirror seems to stare back at her with stern reassurance. This one glance gives her a quickened feeling of a combination of sadness, anger, and adrenaline. A glass cup flings across the room and shatters upon the wall.)  
  
Raven: I know what I have to do.  
  
(She packs her remaining things, opens the window and flies out.)  
  
Jonas: (In Raven's mind, Jonas's words resonate deep.) It's an emotion box. When used, it's a window to your mind and soul.  
  
(She holds the box in hand, and looks. The points light up with the same "light" of Raven's power. She is using the pentagram on the cube as a "compass" to Jonas.) 


	13. Scene 11: Slade's Fate

Scene 11: Night- Int. Slade's Warehouse Slade: Reversed pentagram. Negative energy to you, Jonas. My win to me.  
  
(Jonas is collapsed in the center of a large pentagram painted on the ground, spirit point directed south, as to symbolize an upside-down pentacle. This, with candles placed at the points, creates an entrapment field around Jonas. He is writhing in pain.)  
  
Slade: Everyone has their weakness.  
  
(Slade laughed a bit as he watched Jonas approach his doom.)  
  
Slade: This was not your weakness.  
  
(Raven softly lands on the roof and looks and listens through the skylight. She produces the cube from her belt.)  
  
Slade: Your pitfall was your weak heart. Pain and sorrow are reserved for the weak. The strong surpass the weak, and therefore, surpass pain. You, unfortunately, let a woman enter your heart and tear away your soul, your freedom, your strength.  
  
(Raven was outraged at this, but held back.)  
  
Slade: Allowing yourself to be consumed by an insignificant other.  
  
(Raven held back no more. She, outraged by Slade's horrible statements, yelled and flung the cube violently at the field entrapping Jonas.)  
  
Slade: What? YOU!  
  
(The cube stopped in midair when it collided with the field. The cube emitted then a bright light in every direction, and the field shuddered like a great Jell-O mold. Light filled the warehouse. Panoramic Ext. View of the warehouse. Every window screamed with light, the cube a small sun. The roof explodes outward with the intensity of the light, raining garbage and debris everywhere. Raven, through the debris, holds her forearms to her face to protect from the light, wind, and garbage flying at her. Slade braces himself in a similar fashion. Jonas awakens, and all are engulfed in light. The light then subsides, leaving a scarred ember of what used to be a warehouse. Numerous pipes, connecting between two walls that still stood, remain intact. Slade lay on the ground, covered with tattered cardboard boxes. He stands, brushing boxes off as he does. He looked to the area where the reversed pentagram once lay, only to find that the field and pentacle have disappeared. In its stead, Raven and Jonas are floating in a great beam of light piercing the dark night like a dagger. Both wear white versions of their garments, Raven once again wearing her cloak, yet now it is white.)  
  
Jonas: Slade, you are a terrible liar, and I will NOT let you leave this place alive.  
  
(Tiesto's Forever Today at starts at 03:16. Jonas gets into a Shaolin fighting position, and Raven gets into a Keanu Reeves "Matrix" fighting position. Slade backs into a Tae Kwon Do position.)  
  
Slade: Can you honestly say that?  
  
Jonas: Wanna find out?  
  
(Slade is angered and he rushes at Jonas. Raven uplifts a rock and Slade trips.)  
  
Jonas: No, Raven!  
  
Raven: Why?  
  
Jonas: It's between him and me. I need you at the end. I'll tell you when.  
  
(Raven nods and steps back. Jonas Get back into the Shaolin fighting position. Slade stands up.)  
  
Slade: So, you want to go against me alone. Honorable.  
  
Jonas: Quit talking. All that comes out of your mouth is mindless dribble and foolish trickery.  
  
Slade: And who's the one to talk?  
  
(Jonas rushes at Slade and fly-kicks him in the chest. Slade recoils and takes a left jab at Jonas's face, and Jonas stumbles back. Jonas begins to wildly jab at Slade, whose arms are held in a defensive cross over his face, and with every hit he is pushed back a foot. Slade swings around and high-kicks Jonas in the head. Jonas goes flying.)  
  
Jonas: Earth BO!  
  
(A stick of earth appears from the ground and as Jonas flies by, he grabs the earthen pole, regains balance, and lands on his feet. His face is slightly swollen and bleeding from the nose.)  
  
Slade: Stupid tricks!  
  
(Slade snaps a broken pole from the ground and begins his assault. He swipes low, then high, then dead center coming down. Jonas jumps up, ducks, then holds the bar with both hands above his head to block. Slade kicks Jonas in the stomach and he stumbles back. He looks up with ferocity in his eyes.)  
  
Jonas: Earth Bo to Molten Whip Sword!  
  
(A nearby fire roars intensely at the bo, melting the rock into a whip. He swings the whip at Slade, who jumps onto the hanging pipe grid above them. Jonas jumps as well.)  
  
Jonas: Molten Quick Freeze to Sword of Steel!  
  
(A valve on a pipe bursts open and sprays water on the whip. As this occurs, Jonas grabs the molten lava and pulls it into a katana. Yes, his hand IS cut in the process.)  
  
Slade: You're insane.  
  
Jonas: Heh. And who's the one to talk?  
  
(Slade growls and runs toward Jonas from pipe to pipe. Bullet time Slade slams his "bo" into the pipe Jonas stands on and he jumps to avoid this. Jonas front flips and slashes across Slade's back. Slade grabs a pipe Regular Time and gymnast-swings back up. He angrily hisses with pain at the slash on his back, and then begins to spring forward, pipe to pipe, towards Jonas. Jonas strikes Slade on the face with the blunt side of his sword. Slade falls down to the floor.)  
  
Jonas: NOW, Raven!!! Hold him up in the air!  
  
Raven: Azareth Metreon Zinthos!  
  
(It is now at 7:05 in the song. Slade is fighting it, but Raven's powers are supporting him in the air. Jonas walks over to the cube floating in the pillar of light, and floats to face Slade with the cube between them.)  
  
Jonas: Now you shall face a real challenge!  
  
(Jonas grabs the cube with both hands and is instantly surrounded with electrical impulses.)  
  
Jonas: LIVE, LOVE AND DIE!  
  
(All the points on Jonas's pinnacle glow bright green, and the center emits a bright light upon both Slade and Jonas. Seconds later, Slade and Jonas are standing far apart on either edge of a large circular floating platform high up in the clouds. It is bright day.)  
  
Slade: What?  
  
Jonas: Welcome to my mind, Slade. I told you, you would not leave here alive. That was a promise.  
  
(Jonas's face is no longer swollen and bloody. Slade's slash on his back is gone.)  
  
Jonas: It ends now.  
  
(Jonas rushes at Slade. Slade Returns the favor and rushes at Jonas. When they punch each other at the center Bullet time a thunderclap and lightning strike occur, and suddenly, the scene changes to a violent monsoon. Regular Time Slade tries to high kick Jonas several times, but Jonas blocks everyone. Jonas ducks down and roundhouse kicks Slade to the ground.)  
  
Jonas: Get up, damn you!  
  
Slade: GRRAGH!  
  
(Slade jumps up and tries to punch him several times and Jonas blocks every punch. Bullet time Jonas sucker punches him right in the face. Regular Time This sends Slade flying near the edge. Slade jumps back up and rushes Jonas and as he attempts to spear Jonas, he Bullet time "Matrix-leans" and kicks Slade in the stomach. Regular Time Slade flips and lands on his back. Jonas runs to one end of the platform and starts to run back toward Slade.)  
  
Jonas: Flame Tornado Spear!  
  
(A what else? flame tornado spirals around his right arm and he extends his middle and index fingers out toward Slade. Slade stands and sees Jonas running toward him at unimaginable speed.)  
  
Slade: How is that possible?!?  
  
(Jonas slams his fingers into the center of Slade's chest.)  
  
Jonas: (Right in Slade's face) The strong surpass the weak, and therefore, surpass pain.(Pulls out his fingers)  
  
(Back at the ware house, Slade's body falls limp. Jonas lets go of the cube and falls. The pillar of light diminishes.)  
  
Raven: (In the most surprised (bad) voice she has ever spoken in) Jonas, Jonas!  
  
(Raven lets go of Slade, runs to Jonas.)  
  
(Jonas's physical harm from earlier has returned.)  
  
Jonas: Uhh...  
  
(Raven gets to her knees and holds Jonas up.)  
  
Raven: Jonas, are you ok?  
  
Jonas: That ... that, little trick at the end... broke my arm... Heh... training'll have to wait...  
  
Raven: That's ok, I can wait...  
  
Jonas: Of course you could... you just couldn't wait for something like this to happen... how lazy. Smiles  
  
(Sirens are heard.)  
  
Raven: They're here. Let's go.  
  
Jonas: No. It's as it should be.  
  
(A police car with the Titans inside pulls up and all get out. Several cop vans follow.)  
  
Robin: What's going on?  
  
Jonas: Hey guys...  
  
(Robin sees Slade laying facedown on the floor.)  
  
BB: Whoa. What the ...  
  
Starfire: Raven! You are unharmed!  
  
Cyborg: They took out Slade. Before we could find him.  
  
Robin: I'm sorry, Jonas. I should have believed you.  
  
Jonas: No. You did what you thought was right. I would've done the same. I've experienced Slade's evil. I know who he was. He needed closure.  
  
Raven: Closure?  
  
Jonas: He was abused and left to die as a child. People abused his generosity. He went insane with anger. I felt everything he ever felt in a single moment. (Extends his two fingers from his limp arm. They had Slade's blood still on it.)  
  
Raven: So... he...  
  
Jonas: He wanted someone to kill him. To end his suffering.  
  
All: ...  
  
Jonas: Agg! If you don't mind now, my arm is still broken...  
  
Raven: Oh, right.  
  
(Raven helps Jonas to the waiting ambulance.) 


	14. Scene 12: Continued Redemption

Scene 12: Early Morning- Int. ER of Gotham General (Jonas is sitting in a recovery room on the bed, legs off the side. His head is lightly bandaged and his arm is in a cast. The rest sit in chairs, in a half circle around the bed.)  
  
Jonas: When I was trained by my elders, they told me I would die the day I used my "live, love, and die" technique for the fifth time. But every time, I would grow stronger and get better after every usage. But they didn't tell me about the things I would see when I destroyed my opponent. I saw and felt everything Slade saw from birth to death in a single second. And when I looked into his memories, I saw something else. Something beloved to you. Right? A girl with blonde hair and the control of rocks? He sliced her stone head off. But she felt none of it.  
  
BB: How do you know?  
  
Jonas: He sensed it from her. But, she can still live.  
  
Robin: How?  
  
Starfire: Her head is detached.  
  
Cyborg: I could try cybernetic surgery, but it's too risky.  
  
Jonas: No. Just show me to her resting place.  
  
Raven: (in thoughts) Wait. He's going to... ( O.O ) oh...  
  
(Jonas notices Raven's reaction to the thought.)  
  
Jonas: Yes, Raven. It will work. 


	15. Scene 13: Terra's Revival

Scene 13: Day- Int. Terra's Cave (The Titans slowly approach Terra's statuesque body, note missing head. Jonas takes the lead. He runs up and grabs the head with one hand, arm still in cast.)  
  
Jonas: Everyone, stand back. I've never tried to revive a dead person, much less a rock one. It could have... uh... adverse effects.  
  
(Everyone except Jonas takes a step back.)  
  
Jonas: Rock Reformation.  
  
(The rock head leaves his grip and floats to the neck of Terra's body. The head fuses to the neck.)  
  
Jonas: Ok... get back... and (Holds up his good arm and braces his right toward him)...LIVING ROCK!!!  
  
(His hand is open and lighting up in a grayish blue color. Small "ropes" of this grayish blue energy slowly move away from his hand and entwine themselves around Terra's body. He presses deeper into his energy and the ropes begin to shine. Then a quick blast of energy sweeps from the ropes and cover Terra. The lights quickly flash away and terra, no longer made of rock, falls from the pedestal. Beast Boy runs to catch her.)  
  
Jonas: panting Uhh-huh-uhh-huh-uhh...She is alive...  
  
(Terra slowly opens her eyes. She groans a bit at the light but she slowly adjusts.)  
  
Terra: Ohh... what...what...  
  
BB: Hey, Terra.  
  
Terra: What... How did... Am I...?  
  
Jonas: She'll be fine.  
  
(Terra turns her head to look at Jonas.)  
  
Terra: Who are you?  
  
Robin: Come on Terra, we'll explain later.  
  
(Terra stands and all walk to the exit. Jonas and Raven take lead. BB and Terra walk behind.)  
  
BB: I'm so happy you're back.  
  
Terra: You're not mad?  
  
BB: No, not after what you did for us.  
  
Robin: (to Starfire) It's great to see everybody back together.  
  
Starfire: Yes, it reminds me a lot like, well, us.  
  
Robin: O.O Well, actually, I...  
  
(Starfire gives Robin a quick kiss on the cheek.)  
  
Robin: O.O;;;  
  
(Cyborg stands at the back, walking slowly.)  
  
Cyborg: Humph. What kinda movie is this? Everyone gets the girl 'cept me.  
  
BB: Hey, you can always marry the toaster!  
  
Cyborg: o./o  
  
(All laugh. Even Raven.) 


	16. Scene 14: Rewarded for Chivalry

Scene 14: Morning- Int. Tower (Jonas and Raven are sleeping. Jonas suddenly wakes up.)  
  
Jonas: Huh?  
  
(Jonas gets up. This wakes up Raven.)  
  
Raven: What?  
  
Jonas: I don't know...  
  
(He picks up his pendant. The pentagram turned from steel to bronze.)  
  
Jonas: It happened.  
  
(Jonas runs out of the room down the corridor to the elevator. Everyone comes out of their door to see what happened)  
Jonas: Come on!  
  
(Everyone jumps into the elevator and Jonas presses the button to the garage.)  
  
Terra: Am I the only one confused?  
  
Jonas: Oh snap, man, this is going to be so awesome!  
  
(The elevator hits bottom floor. Everyone looks to see that the GTO has been replaced with a white 350Z convertible with a widebody kit.)  
  
Jonas: AHH!!! OHSNAPTHISISAWESOME!!!!  
  
(Jonas practically flies across the floor and hugs the car. The hood has a black pentagram on it.)  
  
Jonas: OHSNAPGUYSLOOKATTHISTHINGITSFREAKINGAWESOME!!!  
  
Raven: Calm down, Jonas, you're running words together.  
  
Jonas: It was true! Upgrades, my elders, yes!!! Thank you elders!!!  
  
(BB spots a note on the windshield.)  
  
BB: What's that?  
  
(He grabs the note and begins to read.)  
  
BB: "Dear Pupil, we have been watching your success for a while. By proving that you truly deserve this upgrade, you have gained a girlfriend in the process. For the ones who deserve this the most, there are gifts beyond the light."  
  
Cyborg: Gifts beyond the light?  
  
Jonas: Robin can you turn on the light?  
  
Robin: Sure.  
  
(He flicks the switch. The lights flicker on in order to the back. Revealed are 5 other cars, including the T-Car, and the R-Cycle, both in original condition.)  
  
Robin and Cyborg: They're fixed!!!  
  
Jonas: Actually, it looks like everyone got a car.  
  
(Beast Boy received a green GReddy tuned 240SX, Starfire received a Purple w/ orange & black meteor paintjob tuned S2000, Terra received a grey tuned Toyota Corolla Sprinter Trueno AE86, and Raven received a Navy blue '77 Pontiac Trans Am. All are amazed by the cars. Little tags are placed on the hoods so that the Titans recognize which is theirs.)  
  
Raven: It's like Christmas without the tree.  
  
Jonas: You know I think I'm starting to like it here...  
  
(Tiesto's Adagio for Strings plays again in the background as the screen fades.) 


End file.
